1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable mounting bracket and more specifically to an easily installable adjustable mounting bracket for coupling a window treatment headrail to a support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window treatments, such as Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, drapes and the like, are typically supported by an elongated headrail. The headrail is coupled to a support surface, such as a wall or ceiling, through a mounting bracket.
A variety of mounting brackets are disclosed in the prior art. One type of mounting bracket is an outside mount bracket, which extends around the headrail and is readily observable to a casual viewer. Outside mount brackets, however, detract from the aesthetic view of the window treatment and further require manufacture in a variety of colors to blend with the headrail and/or window treatment.
Another type of mounting bracket is an inside mount bracket. Inside mount brackets mount inside the headrail and thereby overcome the aesthetic shortcomings of outside mount brackets. However, inside mount brackets require close tolerances to assure a tight, secure fit between the bracket and headrail.
A more recent type of inside mount bracket provides an adjustable feature having one or more portions of the bracket which adjust to fit within the headrail. Although adjustable inside mount brackets can overcome many of the shortcomings of non-adjustable inside mount brackets, they are difficult to install and/or fail to provide a secure fit within the headrail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,926 to Liu requires that the installer initially attach the mounting bracket to the support surface; then elevate the headrail to the support surface; then hook one end of the headrail onto a holder; then, while keeping the headrail elevated and the holder hooked onto the hook, pull a slidable block outward until the opposite end of the headrail is hooked onto a second holder. This operation demands a significant amount of physical strength and dexterity.
A need therefore exists for an easily installable mounting bracket for coupling a window treatment headrail to a support surface. A need also exists for a universal mounting bracket that can be used to securely couple one object to another object. A need further exists for an unobtrusive mounting bracket that can be inexpensively manufactured without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the window treatment and/or headrail.
One aspect of the present invention provides an easily installable mounting bracket for coupling a window treatment headrail to a support surface. The bracket achieves this function through an adjustable feature that allows one portion of the bracket to be moveable relative to another portion of the bracket.
Briefly stated, the bracket, includes an inner body having one or more hooks and an outer body having one or more hooks. The inner body is arranged to overlap and longitudinally slide relative to the outer body. This arrangement provides variable adjustment of the longitudinal length of the bracket, as defined by the combined overlapping longitudinal lengths of the inner and outer bodies. A biasing member, preferably a spring, is at least partially located between the overlapping portions of the inner and outer bodies. The spring, when compressed, provides a force capable of biasing the bracket back towards its original uncompressed length.
In operation, after the bracket is mounted to the support surface, a first end of the headrail is hooked onto the hook of the inner body. A force is then applied to the headrail, which moves the inner body toward the outer body, thereby decreasing the longitudinal length of the bracket and compressing the spring. The headrail is then rotated so that the second, opposite end of the headrail extends beyond and over the hook on the outer body. The applied force is then removed, which causes the spring to bias the bracket back toward its original longitudinal length. As the bracket returns toward its original length, the second end of the headrail contacts the hook of the outer body and becomes hooked thereon. By this arrangement, an easily applied pushing force installs and attaches the mounting bracket to the headrail.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the bracket couples a U-shaped headrail of a window treatment to a support surface. The bracket comprises a generally elongate outer body having a hook on one end for engaging one side of the headrail, and an inner body overlapping the outer body and having a hook on the end opposite the outer body hook for engaging another side of the headrail. The bracket also has a biasing device arranged between the outer body hook and the inner body hook configured to provide a bias to move the inner body away from the outer body to capture the headrail.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the bracket couples an object to a support structure. The bracket comprises a body having a first end with a hook and a second end with a hook. The second end is slidable with respect to the first end to adjust the length of the bracket. The first end is adapted to be fixed to the support structure. The bracket also has a biasing device which biases the second end away from the first end to lengthen the bracket. By this configuration, compressing the biasing device allows the hooks to engage the object and releasing the biasing device couples the object to the support structure.